All In The Family
by AgeofLoneliness
Summary: There is no right or wrong, only what is and what isn't. Merlin's only living descendant learns the hard truth of her existence, leaving her with the obligation of traveling back to the time of Camelot where magic is outlawed and death is punishment. If this is Merlin's story, how does she fit in? Arthur/OC. Rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Rewrite/Re-upload. Since my first shot at a Merlin fic wasn't doing too good I decided to rewrite it and give it another shot. This first chapter is just to introduce my OC but I promise the loveable Merlin and Arthur will make an appearance in the next chapter. Give it a chance! And please enjoy! Do leave some feedback, I'd love to hear your opinions, even if it's just to tell me it sucks or something. **

**I own nothing. Merlin is the sole property of its rightful owners of BBC~**

All In The Family

"You look celestial, love." The Irish voice was deep and suave, one that sent shivers of pleasure through any woman. Its possessor was a tall man with a muscular form, fully clothed in a fashionable blazer and dress shirt. His complexion was soft, light. His wavy brown locks cascaded smoothly down his stubble face, ending at his shoulders. He considered himself the epitome of handsome, as did others. His brown eyes lowered to the woman walking at his side, she stood at least a foot shorter. "Love the outfit. Leather really shows off that perky body of yours, so full and sumptuous."

A hint of a smirk adorned the young woman's ruby red lips. She restrained the urge to roll her eyes. If she hadn't known he pitched for the other team… she shook the thought away chuckling softly, ah men. It really was a bit of a shame she had no chance. The again, it wasn't like her to be unprofessional. And it was against protocol and frowned upon for coworkers to date; Tacky as well.

Passing a pair of young men she felt their lingering stares and caught some of their comments. This time she allowed the eye roll. She wore a two piece metallic criss- cross cat suit, equipped with a studded belt. Her supple breasts were exposed along with her back and midriff. Her complexion was a light shade, almost twinkling under the night lights of New York City. The brightness of the city reflected the cerulean of her eyes, shaded and magnified by pristine make-up. She bore a small tattoo of a star on her right cheek, just below her eye. Her sleek midnight hair hung in a high ponytail.

"Do I have to look like a high class hooker?" she complained once she knew they were out of earshot, looking down to herself, "I hate all this get- up." Her reply was a simple, "We were going for dominatrix, and it's what he likes." She shook her head, groaning with disgust. "Ugh, why can't you be the one to go back in that room?"

A dashing smile curled the man's lips. "I would darling, but I don't think Thatcher would enjoy me in a thong as much as he would you." She scoffed, giving a second eye roll. "Sick, Gwaine, real sick." She nudged his side rather harshly with her elbow. His chuckle bubbled deep in his throat. "What can I say Lyn, I am a man."

"You're also my partner, so ease up on the comments. The whole squad's going to think we're sleeping with each other." It was Gwaine's turn to scoff and give the eye roll. "They can think what they want. You and I know the truth." He stopped then, turning to face her. "Now, give me a quick review. Who's the target?"

Lyn took a quick breath. "William Thatcher, 25 years old, typical bachelor, filthy rich. He's believed to be the ringleader of the group selling drugs to the college students down at NYU. After some surveillance we've confirmed his status as so."

"Good. What's tonight's objective?"

She took another short breath, "Arrest Thatcher."

"Good." With a firm nod, Gwaine continued his trek. Lyn hurried after. "I don't understand why I have to seduce him, it feels so low. I was already undercover at the university; couldn't I just pretend to buy drugs? That seems much simpler."

Gwaine chuckled shaking his head, "That's what I love about you rookies, you think the simplest way is the only way to go. Thatcher never shows his face where his dealers work. We want Thatcher and the best way to get him," He set his gaze on the young woman, "Is to deliver the goods." Lyn sighed wearily, "Alright."

The pair fell silent as they came to their destination. Lyn looked upon the dark broody building, noting the boarded windows and indigent state. Most would think it abandoned, vacant, but the many weeks spent on observation told otherwise in what concluded it was all but a ruse. The building housed quite the infamous organization. One by the name of Club M, an invitation only access club; Known for its ability to accommodate for the darker sexual appetites. The clientele ranged from well-known business men to the more sleazy upstarts that lurked the shady parts of New York, selling anything from drugs to people.

Bringing the silence to an end, Gwaine spoke, "We know this is where Thatcher likes to spend his weekends" He looked to his partner, worry in his eyes. "Are you ready?" Lyn swallowed as her levels of anxiety rose tenfold. Could she do this? It would be her biggest arrest since joining the force two years ago.

"Lyn!" Gwaine called bringing her from her thoughts. He leaned close as he clasped her shoulders. "I chose you for this assignment because I believe in you and your… abilities, but if you feel you can't do this-"

"I-I can" she interjected, voice sounding dubious. Gwaine knitted his brows, concern etched on his face. "Are you sure?" She nodded her head, more to convince herself, "Yeah, yeah." He moved then, "Alright, let's go."

He took her hand, insinuating they were a couple for any possible lurking eyes, and led her across the street. She looked upon the building with reluctance, her heat beat thrumming in her ears. She took quiet shaky breaths. This was it. This would be her moment. No going back from it now. Her mind quickly reviewed the objective; seduce the target, get a confession, and make an arrest. She could do it. She could it.

A gusting wind had the pair stopping abruptly in their steps, the force so strong, so fierce. Letting go of Gwaine's hand Lyn stumbled back, eyes shut as she grunted from the stinging pain. She called out after a groan, "Gwaine!"

Her actions were futile; the wind carried her voice away. The gust pressed on enveloping her with such a weight. She shrank from the vigor of it, dropping to her knees and shielding herself with her arms as best she could.

A pressure befell her making her gasp as she struggled to catch breath. There was an immense power trickling in waves and crashing onto her, nearly suffocating. Tendrils of power emerged from within her flowing above and encircling.

Her eyes opened in response revealing the golden hue. It felt as if her magic, her essence, had taken a mind, a life, of its own. Around her the setting began to change, the buildings and streets vanishing, fading from view. And then, as quickly as it had come it was gone, magic and gusting winds alike.

Inhaling sharply, Lyn coughed placing herself on her hands and knees. Her eyes returned to their normal blue as she panted. What the hell had happened? Her body shook in response to the sudden trauma. The power… the sheer power… she had never felt such magic. It was raw, potent, yet possessed a warm inviting grace as if it had really come from her.

Pulling herself together, Lyn groaned, her brows furrowing as she took in the sand beneath her. Sand? What? She lifted her head, face dropping in confusion. What was she doing on the banks of a lake? She glanced about. Where were the buildings? Where were the streets? Where was the club?

She gasped, eyes widening. Gwaine! Where was Gwaine?! She shot up to her feet, staggering as her boots sank into the sand. "Gwaine?!" she called. There was no answer. She looked more and more, head practically spinning. It didn't seem as if a soul resided here. There was nothing but sand and water.

Where could he be? How was this even possible? She couldn't teleport, she had never mastered it. She called again, voice cracking as she raised the volume, "Gwaine?!" She walked, her legs feeling like jelly while the rest of her body grew heavy with a sense of lethargy. What was going on? Why was she even here?

She stopped then, a sense of trepidation flooding through her, sending thousands of pricks down her spine. Her magic was reacting vividly. Something was here. She scanned the vicinity in front her of vigorously. What?

"_Hello Merlyn." _

Lyn stopped cold, tensing at the sudden voice. It was raspy, deep yet sounding ancient and wise. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she turned reluctantly slow. Her eyes widened in horror, mouth dropping open. Before her stood a massive golden quadruped creature with large wings, covered in scales.

A scream of terror escaped her throat as she fell on her backside onto the sand. It couldn't be real! A dragon! An actual dragon stood before her! It couldn't be real! "Holy shit!" she cried as she crawled back in a panic. A ball of fire formed in the midst of her palm; one which she threw with precise aim. Her brows furrowed in misunderstanding as she watched it pass through the creature as if it were transparent. "What the hell?"

She whimpered as the dragon leaned its head in close. She could feel the intensity of its gaze. _"Do be calm" _It said, _"I mean you no harm."_ It-it really did speak! Again, Lyn threw a fire ball and again it passed through.

The dragon moved back, looking upon her with such casualness as if he had known her all her life, like old friends. It grinned in amusement. _"I am not physically here, young one. You cannot hurt me."_

"T-then how…?"

"_A rift in the magical veil." _

A rift? Lyn mused over its words, if it's just peering through… "Y-you're using astral projection?"

"_As you can." _The creature's grin faded. _"Unfortunately I cannot do it at will, as you. It is taking a rather large amount of magic."_ He scrutinized her. _"I can see you have many questions, but there is not much time. The connection is weakening." _

Lyn shook her head, exhaling shortly. "This is crazy. This can't be happening. I can't be talking to a dragon."

"_But you are and it is happening, young witch. The magic within you has answered my call. That can only mean one thing; you are ready to fulfill your purpose. Protecting the greatest warlock to ever exist, Merlin." _

At this Lyn lifted her head, brow quirked in question, "Merlin? You mean the wizard from the old Arthurian legends? He's real?" The dragon chuckled, its gaze soft. _"But of course. You are his descendant. Like him, you are a creature of old magic." _

Lyn blinked. What? Had she heard right? She was descended from magic? Not just any magic but the greatest magic to ever exist according to the legends? She stared in silence for several seconds before bursting with incredulous laughter, her head tilting back. The dragon's facial expression set and hardened, eyes narrowed. Clearly he did not appreciate her behavior. _"This is no laughing matter!" _He boomed suddenly, cutting her laughter short. He continued, his voice stern, _"It cannot be denied any longer. You must take heed!" _

The witch grew angry then, unappreciative of the yelling. Finding courage deep within, she shouted. "Hey!" She rose to her feet. "I don't have to do anything! I may not have read the books but if I remember correctly from what I've heard, Merlin is the one with the destiny! He's the one who aids King Arthur and unites Albion!"

A solemn look comes over the dragon. _"I am afraid it will not be for long."_ Its voice was troubled. What did that mean? "W-what do you mean?" she queried, voice low and anger forgotten. "Did he die or something?"

The creature closed its eyes looking pained. _"Not yet. I have glimpsed into the future, your present. Arthur rises from the grave as was foretold except there is no great warlock in this existence to join his side. I can only conclude Merlin loses his life before this happens."_

If that was true then Merlin was supposed to live for over a thousand years. Which meant he was immortal, didn't it? Lyn furrowed her brows in question. "If he's not immortal like I think the story says, then doesn't that mean it's my time to like, take over? You said I was his descendant. Maybe I'm supposed to be next in line for Arthur." The dragon shook its head, denying the idea itself. "_You are not. The great warlock's blood may run through your veins but you do not share his destiny. Your existence is solely for his protection-"_

"Hold on," Lyn interrupted, "Are you saying I only exist for him? That can't be right."

"_There is no right or wrong, only what is and what isn't."_

"So what, magic made a mistake with me? Is that it?"

He chuckled suddenly, the graveness in his face lifting, _"No, young one. You are Albion's last hope. Being of his blood, you can help reconstitute the legend." _

Lyn was silent as her brain made attempts to connect the dots and make sense of everything. "But… if the legends are true, then… that would make the United Kingdom, Albion which means it exists now…" she groaned in irritation. "This doesn't make sense! If Merlin is going to die then I shouldn't exist-"

She stopped suddenly as a new thought formed, the lightbulb atop her head flashing bright. His blood… the magical universe must have known of Merlin's premature death… which means it must have had him continue the bloodline… that's why she exists…

"Oh" she spoke, "I get it now."

"_You must travel back to the time of Camelot and ensure of your ancestor's survival" _the dragon said, moving the conversation forward for time was falling really short.

"What if I don't? What if I fail?"

"_I fear you will surely meet your demise and your existence and all you know will cease to be." _

Well that was quite frank. No attempts of subtlety were even made. Lyn swallowed. Were those really her only options? Keep this Merlin alive or risk her future and possibly those of who she knew? She had always believed her destiny was to become something great, something of importance. But now to find out she was just an expendable asset… that hardly seemed fair.

As if reading her thoughts, the dragon spoke. _"You should not think of yourself in such a way, young witch. You may be just as important, it is simply Merlin's life is worth twice as much as yours." _

Lyn shook her head, face dropping in a frown, "Yeah, not helping." Life really wasn't fair, was it? She exhaled, "Why not just tell Merlin of his destiny? I'm sure if he knew he'd take more precaution."

"_He cannot know of his destiny, he cannot glimpse his part in the great story. Like everyone, he must live and learn." _

She scoffed, eyes rolling, "Yeah that's convenient." Only she could know. Only she had to carry the weight and burden of knowing what could happen. Oh, there's no pressure. No pressure at all.

A deep rumble sounded then, waves crashing loudly. Lyn turned round toward the lake. The once calm still water now roared with ferocity, as if angered. She narrowed her eyes to focus her sight. "Is that… a maelstrom?" The dragon spared a glance. _"It is a portal. It shall close soon, you must hurry." _

She looked to the creature, meeting its gaze. "You can't expect me to accept all of this and leave my life behind, everything and everyone I know. What about Gwaine? My friends?" She received no reply. The dragon merely stared.

She viewed the lake longingly once more. If she didn't do what was needed, would there really be nothing, no life, no future? Was it even worth risking? Could she really leave it all behind? Did she really have a choice? She came to realize something then, if this was all a part of magic's plan from the beginning, was anything of her life ever real?

"_The portal is closing, young witch" _the dragon spoke, bringing her out of her glooming thoughts. Lyn sighed wearily. What the hell, why not? "Yeah alright" she said with complete lack of enthusiasm. The dragon nodded its head once, a look of gratitude crossing his features. _"The magical universe thanks you, young one." _She gave a laugh of indifference. Yes, of course it did.

_"Simply step into the water. Magic shall do the rest." _

Lyn nodded and stepped forth, stopping before reaching the water. She bent forward, reaching into her boots where she retracted her NYPD badge and gun. She wouldn't need those where she was going. Tossing them aside, she swallowed, hands curling into fists as she stepped into the water. Her heart pounded fiercely, hammering against her chest as she descended deeper.

She inhaled sharply, pins and needles settling over her as the freezing cold water touched her legs. Heavy breaths escaped her throat. She groaned in protest, pushing further as she went deeper and deeper. This is it. No going back now. With the water reaching past her waist, she gave a final glance back toward the shore. The dragon was gone, and soon so was she.

**So, is it bad? Okay? Good? Go on and let me know, I won't bite. **


	2. Chapter 2

All in the Family

**Finally I've finished the full version of the second chapter, yay~ I'd like to thank those of you who have shown interest, faved, followed, and reviewed. Any type of support means a lot to me, so again, thank you. Feel free to leave your thoughts~ Happy reading and happy holidays~**

2.

Lyn released a scream as she felt herself torrent from the raging blue waters, expelled rather forcefully. She slammed into the cold hard earth, the heavy impact knocking the wind from her lungs. She inhaled deeply seconds later, coughing and sputtering. Fucking hell…Oh… that happened… that most certainly happened. She lay still on the bank of the lake for several minutes, moaning in pain. She awaited her breathing to steady, her body groaning in protest and quivering, while her head pounded fiercely, hammering. Well, at the very least the cool air and soil was soothing on her burning visage.

With another groan, she turned over onto her back, closing her eyes and inhaling deeply. The maelstrom… it was still so fresh on her skin, she could still feel the water on her, the pressure of the waves crashing upon her. All around her. She could almost believe she was back in the water if it weren't for her mind recapping that she was no longer trapped in the endless whirlpool. She was out, safe on land. Safe on terra firma.

Her eyes fluttered open once she felt herself calm, her breathing stabilize, and her pain subside. The sky… so blue… so clear… not a cloud in sight. Around her the atmosphere was silent, save for the trilling of insects and birdsong. Lyn basked in the peaceful ambience. No loud honking of vehicles. No sirens wails. No footsteps of people walking in crowds. No screams. No gunshots. No chaos. No anybody. No anything. Simply silence. One certainly couldn't get this serenity back home.

Her sights ventured to the lake she had emerged from; a circle of trees surrounding it. She glanced out to the horizon. The water was so still, so calm. The gleaming sun reflected its rays off of the water's surface, shining in dazzling sparkles. Her heart warmed at the sight, never having seen something so stunning, so striking before. A short burst of wind had a flock of butterflies dance past her, one tickling her nose. She giggled, smiling a warm smile. God, she exhaled, she could stay here in this moment forever. She really could. No more fighting. No more danger. No more worries. But, she couldn't. She had a job to do and a person to find.

Sitting up with a morbid frown, Lyn sighed. "Guess I should start looking for him." She moved to stand but stopped as a sudden thought entered her mind. What did Merlin look like? Was he old? Was he young? She knew he was male since the dragon had called him a warlock. Anyone who was anyone knew warlocks were male. And better yet, where was she supposed to find him?

Ugh. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why hadn't she thought of asking the dragon for a description of Merlin's appearance or even his location? She shook her head, growling in anger. Gwaine never would have made that mistake. He never would have let his emotions cloud his mind and keep him from thinking clear enough to ask important questions. But Gwaine hadn't been the one to learn that the life thought to have been built was nothing but a sham, a farce. He wasn't a simple spare. A _something_ to be kept as a just in case.

The excruciating sadness was overwhelming and it tore Lyn's heart in two. She moved to lie down placing herself in the fetus position, tears streaming down her face as she sniffed. The weight on her was heavy. As heavy as the world on one's shoulders would be. How could she go on? Really? How could magic expect her to? After learning the truth of who she was? Why she came to be? Her life had been written for her. Fate or destiny, it didn't matter. She could see now that it was never by chance she learned the art of self-defense or became an officer of the law. She had been destined to learn discipline. Fated to serve and protect. Magic had made sure to make her a weapon.

"Oi, what's all this moping about and feeling sorry for yourself? You've got a job to do."

Lyn gasped at the Irish voice, sitting up in a flash. The hell…? She glanced in all directions. Nothing stirred. All was still and silent. Had she imagined it? She settled as she took a moment. Perhaps she did. "Over here" the voice spoke again.

The witch stirred. Had she imagined that? A whistle sounded. "Down here." Following the voice, Lyn peered down into the water of the lake. "Gwaine?!" she exclaimed, her voice a mixture of shock and joy. His smile was sincere, "Hello, love."

"Oh Gwaine," she laughed, tears continuously falling. "I don't know how you're here but it's so good to see your face!" She reached down into the water, distorting his image as the action caused a ripple effect. A frown adorned her face as she whispered a dejected, "Oh."

"Why the tears love? I thought I taught you better. There's no crying in the field." Gwaine's words carried a bit of jest. Lyn wiped the tears away whilst scoffing. "This isn't an assignment. It's my life, or… lack thereof." She sniffed. "It's just not fair. Why did it have to be me? Why did I have to be a spare?" She reached up to wipe away more tears. Gwaine gazed upon her with sympathy. "I can't begin to imagine what you must be feeling, Lyn. But it is what it is. No one can change that. And no one can change their destiny." Lyn scoffed yet again. "Destiny is so overrated."

"Maybe, maybe not." Gwaine's expression was no longer sympathetic, but firm. "One thing is for certain love, sitting here will get you nowhere." He paused to allow his words to settle in her mind. "Think of it this way if you will, this is just a temporary assignment and the sooner you finish the sooner you can return and live your life the way you want to."

He watched her contemplate, biting on her bottom lip and glance out to the horizon as she always did when deep in thought. "Why can't I just stay here? Why can't I just spend the rest of my days here in this forest?" She looked back toward Gwaine. "To hell with finding Merlin. Who's going to stop me?"

He was silent before starting, "You know something love, if I were in your shoes, I'd be thinking the same thing. And really, no one can stop you. But you made your choice. And I have never known you to be a quitter." After moments of silence, he reckoned it was time for the final push. "From what I see you have two choices love, you can continue to sit here feeling sorry for yourself, wondering why this happened to you, or why the world is so cruel… or you can compose yourself, get up and see this through. You're a fighter Lyn, so fight."

She shook her head, "No, it's not fair. I don't want to do this." The Irishman narrowed his eyes and set his tone. "That's enough of that Merlyn!" She jumped at the intensity and stared at him as he continued. "This is your duty and yours alone."

"But why does it have to be?"

"Because it is in your blood. Now stop wasting time. You can do this, I know you can."

Lyn sniffed and nodded, "How do you know all of this Gwaine? And… why was it you to appear?" He grinned, "Its magic, love. Spare yourself a headache and don't try to question it."

She chuckled shortly.

"Look at me, love."

The witch did as told, meeting Gwaine's gaze. "You _can_ do this Lyn, I believe in you. Your powers are strong. Remember, confidence… it's about believing in yourself and your magic. Trust it."

Lyn smiled as a look of determination crossed her features, inspiration hitting her like a tidal wave. "Yeah… yeah, you're right Gwaine." She stood to her feet. "I'm going to see this through. I'm going to finish this mission." Gwaine chuckled, "That's what I like to hear. Remember love, no crying. Don't try to stand out and don't attract attention, this is not your era. The people in this time tend to speak in a more… posh dialect, if you catch my drift. That means, no slang and no cursing, try and keep it noble."

"Wait" Lyn said suddenly, worry filling her eyes, "What about you?" Gwaine gave his infamous charming smile. "Don't worry love. I'll see you when I see you." He winked. Lyn watched his picture fade and nodded. "I won't let you down Gwaine."

She turned away from the lake, looking about, seeing nothing but miles and miles of forest. Well, here goes nothing. Respiring, she set off. She shivered from the sudden chill creeping into her bones and wrapped her arms around her form. "Alright," she spoke aloud, "I have to find Merlin and figure out how and when he's going to die. The quicker I save him the quicker I can go home and arrest Thatcher. I don't know how I'm going to do this but it all starts with finding my way out of this forest."

Now, which way was out? The foliage crunching underfoot seemed to grow denser the deeper she went. She struggled with her lack of clothing, tugging at the leather with a small growl. Augh, must it stick? The straps gliding across her midriff tore, exposing her even more. She gave a defeated weary sigh. How perfect. How absolutely perfect. The people would surely think her a harlot now if they wouldn't have before. Women of this era were chastised for showing indecency. She could just imagine the reaction to a woman showing all but her legs walking into town. No, not town. Village.

Hm, village. Where would the nearest one be? How was she to find Merlin? Old family stories she had heard once upon a time had said he resided in a small village called Ealdor. Should she start there? Or perhaps she should follow the films and legends where they all held one common thing, Camelot; a kingdom so grand, equality and justice towered over all. Or so her grandmother had said. So, would it be Ealdor or Camelot? Although a more important question would be, where was either? And which was closer?

"Help! Someone please!"

Lyn stopped her trek, automatically reaching for the gun hidden in her boot. Feeling only her leg she begrudgingly sighed. Damn, that's right, she had left it behind. Why had she left it behind? Well at the very least her instinct was still sharp. "Help please!" the terrified scream continued. She listened closely to find the location. "Please, please help!" The call seemed to come from straight ahead. "Someone!"

She took off in a run. After a short distance she skidded to a stop at the clearing of what appeared to be a camp site, two logs set around a fire. What caught Lyn's eye evidently was the cage; one big enough for a large animal, holding a woman and child. "Help!" the woman cried as she clutched the young girl close. The pairs' blond hair was ratty and unkempt. Their dresses were worn moth-chewed cloth, the cloaks on their shoulders torn and in rather poor state. They were peasants, Lyn realized, beggars, people no one would miss. She had to give it to the bastards responsible, they had picked well.

The woman sniffed as she looked about the camp ground, the child at her side whimpering. Lyn looked away, backing up as she settled on her knee with an exhale. That was quite the heartbreaking sight. Every inch and fiber of her magic urged her, screamed at her to rush in and set them free. She dared not for her training told otherwise. This could be a form of entrapment. She glanced back. The fear in their eyes and sadness on their faces did say a different story though…

She shuddered inexplicably, a sense of animosity suddenly overcoming and settling in the pit of her stomach. It was something dark, something fierce and detrimental. A warning, maybe? She kept low as she keenly scanned the area. There was nothing but trees and shrub, yet Lyn could feel something was wrong.

She gave a start at a snapping twig and moved to take cover behind a large tree as two men stepped into view from the shrub. One was quite bulky with dark skin and a bald head. The other was smaller in size and height, lanky with a shadiness to him. Atop his head was a tangled mess of yellow hair.

Their leers and grins were wicked and sinister, eyes shining with callous. Lyn could feel vibes of menace reverberate from them both, promising misery and pain. Those men aimed to hurt the woman and child. The malice she could see they held in their hearts proved her assumption true.

"Please, sir" the woman spoke in a sob. "Release my daughter, she is but a child." The bulky man chortled with a grand smile. "Do you hear that Howell? She asks for the child to be set free." His voice was gruff. His mate laughed as well, stepping toward the cage. "Aye. She is yet to realize our buyers will pay double for a fresh young thing." The young girl whimpered and retracted the arm he had grabbed.

Lyn's eyes narrowed in a deep glare. These men were… slave traders. Her hands balled into tight fists. She had to put a stop to this. But how? Rushing in was a bad idea. This was unfamiliar territory and she had no weapon. What to do? She looked around seeing nothing but trees, trees, and more trees. Well, when life gives you lemons…

Quietly and discreetly, Lyn climbed up the tree she hid behind, moving through the branches with speed and efficiency. The thin man named Howell stepped back from the cage as he gave a final laugh, turning toward his partner who had taken to sitting upon a fallen log with a small canteen in hand. He took the vessel from the larger man's grasp, taking a drink, and sighed contentedly, tossing the canteen back. "I say Aballach, when that wanker of an employee arrives, we should alert him the price has risen."

The dark man chuckled, "Don't be greedy. James pays us well." Howell scoffed, his reply hindered as he heard his best mate grunt in pain. He turned with a soft gasp to see a woman hanging from a thick branch and Aballach sprawled face down on the ground.

Lyn swung down with a grunt, landing firmly on the ground by the fire. "Can't believe that worked" she exhaled. Seconds after, Howell reacted with a growl and charged forth. Spotting a log of firewood, the witch acted quickly and kicked it with precise aim, sending it straight to her attacker's head. Howell gave a grunt as the log struck with full force and dropped like a sack of potatoes. She then moved to the cage moments after. The woman stared in bewilderment, her mouth agape. "How… how did you do that?" Lyn retrieved a bobby pin from her messy ponytail. "Practice" she said as she worked the pin into the lock. In a matter of seconds the lock clasped free in which she gave a satisfied curt chuckle. The door swung open with a creak. "Come on." She grunted as she lifted the child out. "Head to the nearest village" she said as she next helped the woman out from the cage. "Go to the local authorities and tell them of the men who captured you and your daughter."

"And what of you?" The frail English woman seemed concerned and frightened. Lyn gazed upon her. "Don't worry. I'll be fine." She offered a small smile. "Now go. Make yourselves scarce."

"Oh bless you!" The woman sniffed, tightly squeezing Lyn's hands, "I must repay you." Lyn declined with a shake of her head. "No, no. That's not necessary." With shaky hands the woman untied the knot of her dirty traveling cloak. "Take this, it is all I have." She moved to place the garment in Lyn's hands but the witch hindered her actions. "No, no. Please, just go." She held the woman's gaze allowing her sincerity to show. A moment was all it took before the woman nodded and hurried off, pulling the young girl along.

Lyn watched them disappear into the forest, her hopes on them making it safe and sound. Sighing softly, her eyes shined a bright gold as she conjured a dark traveling cloak with her magic. She threw on the simple cover around her shoulders and tied it at the neck, lifting the hood up over her head to obscure her face in the safety of shadows. This tactic was sure to help her blend with the crowd of people.

Arms suddenly wrapped around her firmly. The witch gasped, startled as she was held against a hard body. "Wench!" a gruff voice exclaimed. Lyn struggled in his hold, slamming the back of her head against his nose. The sickening crack of bone meeting cartilage was like music to her ears. As he gasped in both pain and alarm, he released her and stumbled back. She took the opportunity to lash out, jumping into the air and kicking Aballach unconscious with a spinning side kick, landing with cat like grace. She raised the fallen hood up over her head and turned to leave the site, stopping at the sight of a pudgy potbellied man. Four other men stood tall behind him, swords and axes strapped to their belts. She sighed wearily, her shoulders slumping forward. Oh hell.

"My, my," he began with an arrogant tone, "A woman who fights like a man, I never thought I'd see the day. How absurd." He laughed then, his men joining. Lyn stiffened, setting her face harder than stone at their jeers, her hand balling into fists. The man stopped his laughter moments after and with a swift gesture of his hand his men silenced. His eyes held a haughty look in them as he looked upon her. "That was quite the display you put on swan" he said whilst stepping forth. "I enjoyed it very much." His boots crunched underfoot. He stopped as he neared the empty cage, a callous look crossing his features. "Your… actions have lost me quite the amount of coin. I've no merchandise to sell now. How do you plan to repay?" His eyes trailed over her form, a wicked grin forming. "I suppose I could fetch a rather handsome price for you." He gestured to his men. "Capture her."

Wasting no time, she acted quickly in knocking the potbellied man unconscious using the same tactic she had on the man named Howell, the cracking of the log as it struck home echoing. "Kill her!" a henchman bellowed, drawing his weapon. With the others following his lead they each gave an angered outcry and rushed forward. Taking a few steps back, Lyn skimmed down to the burning fire, a vibration coursing through her as her eyes flashed a bright gold. The flames roared to life, dangerously spreading in a vast blaze, stopping the frontal attack as the men screamed. Using the distraction, she rushed off.

The white noise of the forest was interrupted by the panting witch running through the trees and bushes. She ignored the branches scratching at her face, deftly leaping over fallen logs and large rocks. The foot falls behind her were heavy. She paused shortly as the path before her suddenly became a labyrinth; so many directions, so many routes, which was the right way? She took a quick left, running through brush, and cried out as the ground unexpectedly disappears, a steep hill coming into view. Her grunts of pain sounded as she rolled down in a rough and crude manner. Colliding with a great force into a tree caused her to groan out loud in agony and take a few seconds to writhe on the ground while waiting for the ache to pass.

"There!" a voice exclaimed from above. With a gasp she glanced up to see her pursuers, her senses shooting with alarm. "Oh hell." She rushed to her feet and hurried off with a pained grunt as the cavalry slid downhill. Taking a quick right, the witch found herself surrounded in seconds of reaching an open field. "Oh great" she huffed in a sarcastic tone, glaring at the leers and sinister grins of the four men.

Lyn sighed as she reached up to her neck to untie the knot of her cloak, letting it fall behind her and onto the ground. She then moved to stand in a fight stance, posing with her balled fists up and form ready. Swords raised for attack, all four men rushed forward with a yell. She was quick to react, running and jumping up into the air, kicking the closest man square in the chest, using him as momentum to perform a back flip whilst he stumbled back into two of the men, knocking them down. Sticking the landing, she turned at a yell in time to see the fourth charging. She disarmed him with a solid punch to the throat and a twist and break of his wrist. He screamed, dropping to his knees, unconscious in seconds by a powerful blow to the back of the head.

The witch then took his weapon, using it to block the incoming attack of another. "Die, you wench!" he cried, swinging the sword low to strike her legs. Swiftly she blocked the attack, delivering a powerful head-butt, knocking him unconscious as well. "Ouch, shit!" The ache from the blow forced her to hiss and shut her eyes, failing to see the danger coming her way. Before she had a chance to react the charging man was suddenly flying back, crashing into a tree. Hearing the grunt, Lyn looked up, catching sight of a tall lanky figure standing behind shrubs with an outstretched hand, his eyes glowing gold. Gold? Could that mean…

"Hey!" she called. He startled and retreated, turning and running off into the trees. "Hey, wait!" She rushed after him, hurrying to catch up. "I-I just want to talk!" Oh, he was quick, she'll give him that. "Wait!" She groaned with slight aggravation. At this rate she would never catch him. Unless…

Flashing her eyes gold, a tree root rose up, tripping the receding character who toppled over, falling face first onto the ground. "Oh damn" she muttered, having witnessed the event. The stranger slowly sat up with an agonized groan, his cerulean eyes falling upon Lyn's approaching form. "I'm so sorry," she began, stopping short in bewilderment. Her eyes grew wide when she saw him, "What in the hell?" She looked upon a young man with a light complexion, blue eyes, and a full head of midnight hair.

He observed her, astounded, his breath catching in his throat. What-what in the world was this? Some sort of trick? A jest? How-how could he be looking upon himself? This woman… his face… she-she had his face! How-how could that even be possible? Was he dreaming? Oh he must be!

The two gawked at each other in genuine shock, feeling a sense of power and purpose emanate from the other. And it was that same feeling that seemed to draw them in and toward each other. It was all he could think of to explain why he had been lured to that certain spot while out picking herbs. Tentatively they both reached out a shaky hand startling as the magic within them reacted vividly almost violently when they touched. It funneled, channeling, surging forward and connecting them instantly. A soft gasp slipped past both pairs of thin pink lips as they both felt a strong, powerful biological pull toward the other.

Lyn was the first to retrieve her hand, stepping back and breaking the connection. "W-what the hell was that?" she breathed out, looking down at him. "Who are you? Why do you look like me?" He blinked, his brow furrowing as he abruptly exclaimed. "L-look like you? You are the one who looks like me! Who are you? What is happening?"

"Okay, calm down." Lyn said, "Let's just… take this slow. Here, let me help you up." She stepped forward, reaching out her hand, "It's alright." He took it after a moment's hesitance. They both gasped again from the sudden rush pulling them toward each other, linking them. "Well," she respired, "This appears to happen each time we touch."

"S-so maybe we shouldn't?" he queried. She released his hand and stepped back, "Fair enough." He stood, dusting off his simple ragged clothing and looks her over. Clearly she was not from the area on account of her odd torn and muddy clothes and strange accent. Her hair too was muddy and unkempt and her face was scratched, her forehead bleeding slightly from a small cut. The small star under her eye was unusual as well. Where did she come from? Why was she here?

"Where am I?"

The sudden question seemed to catch him off guard. "Sorry?"

"C-can you tell me where I am?"

"I-in the kingdom of Camelot."

Camelot? Huh. If she had been brought here, then that must have meant Merlin was in Camelot. Well, at least it saved her a trip. She met his gaze. "So, uh, you have magic too?"

He lifted a brow, "Too?"

"Yeah-uh-yes," she stammered, "I- I have magic. That… uh… could explain why we feel what we feel when we… touch."

"Do you mean magic recognizing magic?"

Lyn curtly nodded, "It makes sense." He rubbed the back of his head, "I suppose it does." He then reached for a handshake. "I'm Merlin."

She blinked, her expression quizzical, "Sorry, what was that?"

"My name is Merlin" he repeated, a tad bit slower.

"Your name is Merlin?"

"I believe we've established that, yes. My name is Merlin." He grew muddled when she began to laugh, startling when she abruptly hugged him, the same strange pull from before coursing through him. "I-I don't understand." Lyn stepped back, her laughter now a mere chuckle. "I'm sorry, it's just… God, I… I never expected to find you so quickly, but I suppose I shouldn't be too surprised. It is magic after all-"

"Wench!" an angered voice vociferated. The two frightened, following the direction of the voice, looking back. "Oh hell" Lyn grumbled. Aballach and Howell stood off in the distance, injuries of bloody noses, reddening marks, and bumps and bruises evident on their faces. She cringed at the mere sight of them. "Now that we have found you, it is time you pay!" Howell shouted, motioning to Aballach who aimed the crossbow in his hands, firing off a single bolt. "Watch out!" Lyn exclaimed as she pushed Merlin out of harm's way. The arrow pierced its way into her left shoulder, digging into flesh and muscle. She cried out in pain and stumbled, toppling back.

Quickly, Merlin reached for her, catching her falling form, "M-miss?!" He glanced up at the sound of an uproar, gasping at the sight of a flock of eight men, each armed with a weapon, racing forward in their direction. "Oh my…" Moaning, Lyn moved to stand protectively in front of the warlock who looked upon her with a puzzled look. "W-what are you doing?" She feebly lifted her fists and stood at the ready, her stance staggering. "You should run." His eyes widened and his voice laced with shock. "What? Are you mad? I can't leave you, you can barely stand!" She shook her head and blinked to clear her sight, "I-it's fine. I can- I can handle this."

Truth was, she was far from fine. Her wound was beginning to bleed profusely. Her sight was beginning to dim and the ground was incredibly unsteady. She could feel a heaviness overcome and weigh her down. Damn. Why now? She couldn't them fight them off like this. There was no way. Maybe a quick spell would do the trick? She glanced back to the frightened warlock. Well it'd have to do. Concentrating, her eyes began to glow a bright gold, her magic rising and building up. "Just go, Merlin."

He shook his head, refusing to leave her, "No." He moved to grab her, placing his hand upon her shoulder. The moment he did the two instantly felt the pull and connection. Her spell grew twofold and when released on the swarm of men, each man was thrown back with great force by a shock wave of power, leaving all insentient upon hitting the ground. Panting, Lyn turned to gape at Merlin who looked just as muddled. What in the hell was that? He-he had fed his own magic into her spell… h-how did he… how could he…

A sudden wave of exhaustion washed over the witch, overwhelming her and leaving her weak and drained. With an exhale she dropped. "Miss!" Merlin was quick to catch her falling form once more. He grunted, carefully hoisting her up and lifting her injured arm up over his head, laying it to rest about his neck. His other arm slicked around her waist. Slowly he led them away from the scene, settling under a shaded area beneath a tree where he carefully sat her down, a whimper slipping past her lips. "Sorry" he said, sighing as he took a knee before her. "Are you alright?"

"How bad is it?" she exhaled, holding her injured arm. He glanced at the bleeding wound, his brows furrowing in concern, "I-it appears to have gone straight through…" He moved to stand, "I must get you to the palace. There is someone there who can help. "

Lyn grabbed Merlin's arm as he moved to stand. "Wait," she exhaled, voice strained and drained, "I can't." He met her weary gaze and shook his head, "No. I won't leave you here." His arm slipped around her waist. She groaned as he attempted to lift her up to her feet, "Ah, stop!" When he did, she sighed, "It's no use. I won't make it like this."

"We have to try." Again he attempted to lift her, this time succeeding despite her protests. "There," he grunted with buoyancy in his voice, "Now, all there is to do is get you to Gaius." Lyn simply moaned and took to settling her head upon Merlin's shoulder who marched off in silence. His thoughts ran course with worry over Gaius. How would he react when he learns of his young charge bringing a stranger with magic into the kingdom? He was sure the old man was going to slaughter him. After all, who in their right mind does something such as this? Nonetheless, though he knew nothing of this woman, not her name, where she came from or even why she was here, he knew that his magic recognized hers, and that was enough for him to trust her.

After a slow journey the grand castle was soon in sight. Merlin's heart filled with hope and relief. "Just a bit further, miss!" he exclaimed, breaking the silence that had befallen over the two. "We are almost there." Lyn gave no response, worrying the warlock. "Miss?" He stopped his trek to glance down at her. Concern etched his face and voice when he saw her eyes had closed and she gave no reaction to his shaking her. "Oh no" he breathed.

_**I look forward to reading your thoughts~**_


End file.
